Forever
by Izzietheravenclaw83
Summary: Post the final act. as Rin ages Sesshomaru's feelings for her begin to grow. But before he can realize his feelings the dead begin to stir they want Rin back. Rin is also beginning to have feelings for the lord and haunting visions of her parents are making her feel insane. Can they realize what they feel is love before it's gone Forever? lemon in chapter 6
1. 1 18th birthday

**A/N: okay so when I first watched the Inuyasha series I never caught on to how great this would be but the more I watched it the more clear it became… eventually Rin's going to age and Sesshomaru will still look 19 or 20 so I figured why not? Sounds like fun. So here my new fan fiction is… Forever!**

**~ITRC83**

**Rin's P.O.V**

Running barefoot Is something lady Kaede doesn't approve of but at the moment I really didn't care. It was my 18th birthday and I felt like doing whatever I wanted to. I had already cut up some of my old kimonos and made some new clothing. Kagome taught me how to hand sew three years ago so it was quite easy.

''Rin! Rin! Where are you, Rin?'' I knew when lady Kaede saw what I did to that dark green kimono she had got me last week for my birthday, she was going to freak out.

Better now than at my party celebrating me becoming a lady. ''Over here Lady Kaede''

I heard footsteps approaching. I closed my eyes and hoped she would not be angry. You see I have this thing in my brain that always assumes the worst of situations so what I was really thinking was… _please don't be angry enough to poison me In my sleep._

''thank goodness Rin, I thought you might have ran off to train all day like you usually do…'' she glanced at the too long dark green top and too short dark blue shorts. ''Rin, is that the kimono I bought last week?''

''um, yeah?'' my voice went high as I said it.

''Rin! You are not wearing that to your birthday celebration!'' she grabbed me by the ear and started pulling me in the direction of the village. I sighed as I realized I had not practiced at all today.

X

''Rin, hold still!'' my best friend Jessica poured water on my head _and_ the outfit I had worked so hard to create.

''Jess! I just made this outfit today!''

''well too bad.'' she walked over to where I usually slept and picked up my hairbrush. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down. ''Rin, why do you have to be so difficult?''

She started brushing my hair when I smacked the brush away. ''Jess, no offence but you are the worst person in the world when it comes to brushing hair.''

She ruffled her mahogany and straightened her back. I wished on various occasions that I had her hair instead of mine, hers was light and smooth, while mine was impossible to manage and when I didn't take care of it (which I never seemed to have time for.) It goes all over the place and feels like straw.

she walked over to where she slept (Jessica was an orphan just like I am so we both live with lady Kaede.) she picked up a present. ''Rin, if you won't let me brush your hair at least wear this, It will make you look nice.''

''Jess what is that?''

''your birthday gift, it's really pretty and I hoped you would wear it.'' I looked down at what she was holding. A pink silk kimono with little gold swirls on it and at the bottom had a solid white water lily.

''Fine I'll wear it.'' I sighed grabbing it from her arms. ''happy?''

''One more thing…'' she turned her back to me and picked up a pair of pink sandals. ''No I draw the line at sandals, plus you know I hate the color pink.''

''Okay at least your going to look nice in the kimono.'' she squeaked attempting to ruffle my dark blue waves. ''Oh, and I heard Mertinaturu is going to be there.'' she said in a voice that made me sick to my stomach.

''Not Mertinaturu! That guy is a sleazebag he always hits on me and drinks way too much sake. Anyway I don't have to tell you this so I'm leaving.''

I excepted to get away super easily but of course Jessica's little brother, Luke stopped me before I could go train with my sword I had gotten for my 16th birthday.

''Rin, you're just the person I was hoping I would run into. There's a demon around the villages lake on the outskirts of town.''

I ran through my thoughts, then I realized the only lake on the outskirts of town was the one where I trained. ''Luke, you're probably not going to believe this but that's where I was headed right now.''

His eyes brightened and he hugged me. ''Thank you, I hope you crush that demon flat.'' he gave me a thumbs up and I took off. With my sword slung over my back I was almost invincible.

When I was walking towards the forest where the lake was I realized I was still wearing that ridiculous kimono and those sandals. I turned left and walked about a meter or two when I realized that I had passed the tree that hid all my stuff.

The tree was a simple pine tree with a hollowed center. Perfect for hiding personal belongings. I reached inside of a hole I had made while training in the woods.

Inside the tree I found my training clothes, I had a black t-shirt , long pants and my spiked gauntlets I had found on a dying demon slayer when I was seven.

I glanced around quickly and threw the sandals inside the tree and with another quick glance changed completely into a different outfit.

I reached into the log to get the last to slay the demon. My throwing knives I have about fifty left but those wouldn't last long. I guess I was just going to have to make an order for them to Totosai. Totosai gives me weapons about once every three months and I was supposed to make an order five weeks ago.

I heard a girl scream and I remembered what I had to do, I picked up my knives and unsheathed my sword.

When I arrived at the lake I found the ugliest demon ever; he had yellow green skin, nine eyes that were rimmed with red, torn wings and webbed feet. It wasn't very scary so I decided to do a little trash talking.

I picked up a rock the size of my fist and threw it at the side of its head. ''Hey ugly.'' It turned its head and bared its teeth that were yellow and gross. ''Ooh, scary.'' the demon turned it's attention from me to the girl cowering over behind the bushes. It was a bad call on both of there cases; the girl for hiding in the bushes and the demon for turning it's back on me.

I charged at the demon and cut its head off. ''Next time think about who's lake you're attacking.'' I knew that the lake wasn't really _mine_ but I still called it that.

I extended my hand to where the demon had attacked the little girl. Everything was dark so I couldn't see her face but since Luke found the demon it probably is Luke's little sister Ali.

''The demon's gone, you can come out now.'' I reached down with my left hand to help her up.

It stepped out of the shadows and I couldn't believe what stepped out, and believe me it was not Ali. ''Master Jaken?''

He fixed his hat and stared up at me. ''Do I know you?''

I smiled and hugged him. ''It's me, Rin.''

He pulled away from my hug. ''Rin is just a little girl.'' he pointed to my dark blue hair. ''And Rin has black hair not blue.''

''Master Jaken, my hair got became blue as I got older.''

He squinted at my face. ''I still don't believe it's you Rin.'' he studied my eyes. ''you _Definitely_ have the same warm brown eyes though.''

''I'm eighteen now. Isn't that cool?'' I remembered the party. ''Shit. Master Jaken stay right here, Okay?''

Before he could reply I was running in the direction of the tree. ''Fuck, I can't believe I forgot about the party.'' I thought aloud. Then after a quick change I was running back towards the village.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V **

I landed next to Jaken before I could ask him what he was doing here he said something that caught me off guard. ''You are not going to believe who I just ran into.''

I glared down at him. ''Who?''

He obviously didn't notice my glare or my anger. ''Rin. And she's actually a pretty good demon slayer.''

''well let's go and see her,'' he didn't move a muscle. ''Jaken, you dare not follow my orders?''

''Um, she kinda scares me more than you do right now.'' he shifted from foot to foot.

The sound of the backhand echoed through the forest.

''Jaken, stay here and don't move understand?'' he gave me what looked like a nod as I flew off in the direction of Rin's scent.

As I flew over trees the village suddenly came into view. I caught a glimpse of a fight in the middle of the village between a young woman and a guy who was obviously drunk. I didn't know what was gong on so I decided it would be best if I stayed hidden and waited until I saw Rin so I could ask why these two idiots were fighting in the middle of the village.

She bent his arm backwards but I had to hand it to the persistent bastard he had a pretty good threshold for pain. I heard Keade yell out. ''Rin! What are you doing to Mertinaturu?'' she walked strait up to the girl who had just beat down a man probably 6 years older than her.

They continued arguing until the girl looked genuinely pissed. She ran off with tears filling both of her eyes.

I followed her to a hut where she stayed inside for about six or seven minutes then she came out in completely different clothes. The clothes she wore now seemed more like her now than clothes before did. She wore a dark green shirt that looked so unusual considering how big it was, short blue pants that cut off above the knee and though you could not see most of the pants they looked relatively nice.

The thing that caught my eye was a black shirt that had a slice down the center of it. She wore this mysterious object over her shirt. When she began walking farther away from the hut something tweaked inside of her mind.

I wanted so much to run and tell her how much I missed her. I thought of all the good times we had had before I had to give her up to Keade. Her name kept repeating in my mind. ''Rin…'' I thought I had only thought it in my head but the way she turned her head in my direction I realized I had called out to her after all.

**Rin's P.O.V**

''Rin. How did you manage to miss part of your own party?'' she glanced down at my feet which were still bare. ''Rin, where are those sandals Jessica bought?''

''In a tree.'' I changed the subject before she could respond. ''So what's my job for the party?''

''Rin, dear you work too hard.''

''You didn't answer my question.'' I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

''Drinks, you're serving drinks with Jessica and Ali.'' I turned and started walking away. ''Oh, and Rin,'' she pointed to her right cheek. I checked my right cheek, sure enough my hand came back covered in mud.

I arrived in the kitchen to find an angry Jessica staring at me. ''Is that mud on the new kimono?''

Jessica was one of my best friends but right now I couldn't take her bitchy attitude. ''Look Jess I'm sorry but we can argue about this later. K?'' before she could come back with some smart ass reply I turned and left only to be confronted by Mertinaturu.

''Hey Rin. Happy birthday. Got something special for ya.'' he said with a tone of voice that made me nauseous.

''look that's really sweet but if you don't leave me alone I swear I'll kick your ass in front of all these people.'' I cracked my knuckles to prove my point.

''I'd like that.'' he was obviously drunk because everyone here knew not to fuck with me.

Even in his drunk state he had to know that. ''Are you really that thick?''

''Hey sweetheart only one way to find out.'' He pushed me to the ground so I bent his arm behind his back in a very un comfortable position. He tried to turn around so I kicked him in the nuts.

''Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?'' I whispered.

I heard a very familiar voice call my name from the crowd. ''Rin! What are you doing to Mertinaturu?'' the crowd parted and Lady Keade stepped through the crowd.

I pointed at him as he lay on the ground crying in pain. ''Lady Keade, how many times do I have to ask to keep him away from me?'' I kicked him once more to prove my point plus it was kind of fun.

She knelt beside him and began trying to heal him even though she knew he probably could never have kids now. ''Why can't you behave?''

I chuckled a little. ''Maybe I don't like behaving, did you ever think that maybe I was different because I chose to be?''

''it's not that, Rin. I throw you this party to celebrate you becoming a woman and you start a brawl in the middle of the town with your betrothed..'' she cut herself off and began muttering curses I had never even heard before. ''Rin, that came out wrong. I just meant that maybe in the future you may consider him.''

I held up a hand and cut her off. ''Keade what do you mean betrothed?''

She stumbled over her words as she tried to figure out how to explain. ''Well see he never took interest in any of the other girls… except you. So we, I told him when you turned 18 he could take you as his bride.''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing she just gave me away like some prize. ''How could you do that?! I'm not some prize to be won and even if I was… him? Really, how could you just do that without considering how much I **hate **him?''

Before she could respond I ran in the direction of the hut where I sewed most of my clothes and stored them once they were finished.

I collapsed on the bed that had been stored here before I took over, it was old and quite weird smelling but right now I didn't care. I wished my mother was still here if she was she would pat my shoulders and tell me everything was alright when we both knew it wasn't.

At the memory of my mother a single tear streaked down my cheek. Instead of wiping it away I let it fall on the new kimono Jessica and Keade had bought for me.

I glanced down at the kimono and felt an indescribable rage build up inside of me. The kimono was supposed to make me look pretty and right now I wanted to be anything but pretty.

I walked over to the table where I kept my scissors and grabbed the hem of the kimono. As I gazed down at my favourite flower the rage seemed to grow.

I took a giant slice out of the material and ripped it into many pieces and threw on my oversized black jacket that came with a hood and began walking towards the forest. As I got farther away I heard the whisper of my name carried by the wind.

X

After changing back into my training clothes I grabbed my throwing knives and my sword, if no demons showed up at least I could hit some targets I had set up in the middle of the woods, and I grabbed my emergency kit for sleeping out in the woods. I looked down at my arms and legs which were covered in dirt from being pushed to the ground.

The lake came into view and a brilliant idea came to mind.

Hey a quick swim never hurts.

I didn't bother with my clothes I just simply jumped in the water. Swimming is one of my favourite activities when I'm stressed out. I never bothered learning any swimming techniques it was always _dive and come up to the surface before you drown_. Around the third time I dived I remembered I had left Jaken in the middle of the woods.

I climbed out of the water and shook my head side to side like a dog trying to get all the water out of it's fur. Only in this case I'm trying to get all the water out of my dark blue hair.

I stepped onto the grass and felt it slip between my toes. Running bare foot was my favourite thing to do after a stressful day.

I ran through the trees the way I did every day; occasionally tripping and sometimes doing the occasional glance around to make sure that I was not being followed.

I'm the fastest runner in the village so it doesn't take long to get to where I wanted to go. I arrived at the place where I had left Master Jaken, he didn't seem to notice me standing there because he didn't move at all.

I waved my hand in front of his face. ''Master Jaken, you okay?''

My hand in front of his face seemed to bring him back to reality. ''Jaken, you took that a little too seriously. I just meant not to follow me.'' I heard a branch snap behind me and I realized I should have been checking more often for demons. I pulled out my throwing knives. ''Come any closer and I swear I'll rip your head from your body then pull your spine out and use it as a flail.''

He emerged through the woods and I didn't think twice about it I threw the throwing knives at his head. Jaken tried pulling me to the ground but that wouldn't happen I was determined to kill the demon.

He caught all five throwing knives before they could do any real damage to him. As he stepped out into the clearing everything about him fell into place; the way his long white hair tumbled carelessly around, the way his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark but somehow they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and even the special birthmark of a purple crescent moon that added character of who he was.

I recognized him immediately the second he spoke. ''Jaken, you forgot to inform her I was here.'' his voice was still the way I remembered it from seven years ago.

''In my defence, lord Sesshomaru I didn't know she would throw knives at your head.''

Master Jaken obviously didn't know how much I hated when people talked about me behind my back. ''And in my defence, mater Jaken you forgot to give me that little bit of information that lord Sesshomaru was going to be here.''

I turned to glare at Jaken and found it hard to tear my eyes away from Sesshomaru. I kept trying but after a minute or so I gave up and just kept looking at him. ''Look guys, it's great to see you but I'm having a really bad day so I'm probably just going use this stuff and sleep here.'' they all looked at me like I had three heads. ''Right now.''

''Rin, why are you so upset?'' Sesshomaru looked genuinely concerned so I decided to trust him and tell the truth.

''You see today I found out I'm the towns brute, and that I'm betrothed to the biggest dirtbag in this entire town. No wait the entire world! Plus I'm soaked and kind of cold and really, _really _pissed off'.'' I sighed and sat down on the pulled my knees up to my chest. I shot a look at Sesshomaru and suddenly I had an idea. ''What if I went with you and Jaken?''

He looked deep in thought but before he could answer Jaken stepped in. ''Not a chance, silly girl. Lord Sesshomaru and I can't take the time to baby sit you.''

I leaned forward not take my eyes off his. ''Why not?'' it was meant as a question but it sounded more like a threat.

He gulped and thought over his own words carefully. ''Because.. Well you… my lord please assist me here.'' he glanced over at lord Sesshomaru who still was deep in thought.

''I think it's a great idea, Rin.'' he glared down at Jaken who still was muttering to himself about how this was a bad idea and that I was a cretin. ''Can you get your things tonight?''

He looked down at me with his yellow eyes that seemed to glow even in this point of day. Just looking at him seemed to turn my knees to jelly. And… whoa, what was I thinking! He is lord Sesshomaru, Snap out of it girl! ''yes tonight is fine.'' I faked a smile and turned away quickly.

The argument in my mind went on for what seemed like hours bouncing from topic to topic, from _why would you even think about Sesshomaru in that way?!_ all the way to _did Jessica find the shredded kimono? _and even _how could Lady Keade betray me like that, Betrothing me to the town drunk? _

But before I knew it was night time and I was very tired. ''Rin, wake up you silly girl.'' I cracked open one eye to find Jaken standing over me with a scowl plastered across his face.

''Five more minutes.'' I began to fall back asleep when I realized that I must have fallen asleep. ''Shit, how long was I asleep?'' I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

''Three hours. I would have woken you up two hours ago but Lord Sesshomaru insisted you sleep as long as you want.''

I stood and stretched. ''speaking of him where is he?''

He glanced around quickly and then turned his attention back to me. ''he went to get ah and un presumably. I believe he just left.''

I held a finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet because if I had not done that he could have gone on for hours, master Jaken was sure a talker.

Without another word we snuck into the village. Most of my more personal objects were inside of Keade's hut. As we approached the hut I decided it would be best if he waited outside the hut.

When we stood directly in front of the hut Jaken tried to enter the hut. I held out my left hand so that he couldn't enter. When he looked up at me I shot him a glare of death that meant _do not enter or else I swear I will kill you._

As I stepped inside my old home I felt so at home and safe yet so very much in danger. I grabbed my second favourite top and a spare skirt. As I walked over to grab my hairbrush I stumbled over a very sleepy Jessica. At one last sad glance at my hairbrush I knew what I had to do.

Before she could realize what was going on I put one hand over her mouth and used my other one to force her out of the door.

Jaken saw Jessica and was just about to throw a tantrum when Lady Kagome came around the corner of the hut. Lady Kagome and I had always gotten along but at this moment I was quite worried.

Before I could beg for her not to tell anyone she walked over to me and whispered in my ear. ''good luck, Rin. Go, and good luck on your adventure. Oh and by the way I will think of something for the whole Jessica thing.'' she backed towards the village and pulled a blue hairbrush out of her pocket.

She threw the brush in my direction. I caught it and realized it was my hairbrush that I had to leave on my shelf. How did she…. I didn't have time to ask because the villagers had began to wake up and were looking presumably for Jessica and I.

I tapped Jaken's shoulder, before he could realize what was going on I had broken off at a full sprint towards where we had come from.

X

''You run very fast you know that right, Rin?'' Jaken panted as we approached the forest.

''Not really.'' I glanced back and noticed the villagers were getting closer. ''Fuck, where's Lord Sesshomaru? He should have been here like ten minutes ago.''

''silly girl, lord Sesshomaru should be able to take his time getting here.'' as he said it the worried look never left his face. Then all of a sudden Jaken gave me a relieved look. ''There he is.'' Lord Sesshomaru landed on the ground with ah and un. Before he could ask how everything went I put everything (and everyone) on ah-un. As I jumped on he shot me a confused look I could not make sense of.

X

As we flew through the air Jaken began to fall asleep. The more tired he became, the more restless he seemed to be. If that makes any sense. ''Jaken, I'll cover for you. Now go to sleep.'' I looked over at him and smiled as he closed his eyes.

We flew over villages so unusual they were startling. I began to fall asleep but then I recalled the promise I had made to Jaken about covering for him. I glanced from the ground up to see lord Sesshomaru flying way in front of us. ''Hey ah-un can you go faster?'' ah-un looked up at me with it's dragon like heads and seemed to nod.

We went a lot faster after that. I made sure to keep my voice low so I could talk to lord Sesshomaru. ''My lord,… why did you take me with you?'' I glanced over at him and felt my heart stop. He was staring at the sky, his eyes seemed to glow as he thought.

''I don't really know, Rin. It just didn't seem right to leave you there. You looked so upset today so I um… just uh… felt that maybe you would like to stay with us.'' something struck me as odd, Lord Sesshomaru never stuttered.

I dropped the subject before the words even left my mouth, I eventually decided It was best to change the subject. ''Where are we headed anyway?''

''I just got a tip that there's an old abandoned inn on the west side of Kegartuna it's said to be haunted by demons. I thought maybe it would be good to check it out.''

Ah-un looked really sleepy and was starting to swoop lower than he should have. We started to crash into a forest where long trees were growing. Thankfully on of the trees hit ah-un in the part of his stomach that is really vulnerable to any kind of attack, be it by sword _or _tree.

Lord Sesshomaru seemed to notice and decided it would be best to stop for the night. I pointed out a clearing where someone had been trying to cut down some old trees, the axe was still was stuck in the side of a tree. The blade was rusted and the leather handle was falling apart It looked like it had been there for quite a few months.

Jessica and Jaken didn't seem to want to wake up so we let them be on Ah-un's back. Ah-un wasn't too happy about that.

I found it almost impossible to sleep no matter what I tried I simply couldn't get to sleep. After about three hours I gave up and walked over to where lord Sesshomaru sat on the cold grass. He looked so distant when he stared at the sky, or at least that's how it seemed.

When I sat down he noticed my presence and looked over at me. ''Couldn't sleep either?'' I asked as he looked back at the sky.

''Rin, you know I don't sleep.'' he glanced at me and his eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

''don't lie to me, you know I saw you sleep before. Remember? It was the day we met.'' I rested my head on his shoulders and stared up at the stars with him. ''My lord, do you ever think of that day?''

He looked down at me once again this time never taking his eyes off me. ''Every day.''

I looked up at him as he said it and felt my heart turn to goo. Why was I feeling these things? He is Lord Sesshomaru, not some boy, You can't just start flirting with him! Focus!

I saw something flicker in the sky and nearly jumped up. ''Look! It's a shooting star, you have to make a wish!'' I squeezed my eyes shut and made my wish. ''Well did you make a wish?''

''Yes.''

''good, cause if you didn't I would be really be upset.'' I laid my head back on his shoulders and felt myself drifting into the clutches of sleep.

''goodnight, Rin.'' was the last thing I heard before I fell soundlessly asleep.

**A/N so that was chapter 1 taking place sometime around Rin's 18****th**** birthday. I loved writing this and can't wait to upload chapter 2. Sorry to cut this one short but I'm very tired so bye.**

**~ITRC83**


	2. 2 back with the group

**A/N okay so um… I don't know how to uh say this but my great aunt died about a week ago and I meant to dedicate the first chapter to her but I was half asleep when I uploaded chapter 1 and I forgot to do it so now I shall dedicate this chapter to her. ( Rose (Rosie) Scribner - 1942 - 2012 you will be missed) **

**~ITRC83**

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember my nightmare. It's always the same, I'm standing in that strawberry field with my parents, the day they died.

_I stand in the field spinning in circles staring at my toes and watching the ground go around and around. I can tell it's mid-summer because the strawberries are in full bloom. Yet, all of a sudden it's so cold. So very cold. _

_My parents don't seem to notice the change in the weather as they finish setting down the picnic blanket and placing the food down on the blanket. They sit down so peacefully and laugh a few times then they call me over to eat. I don't hear them the first time then I do hear them and start to run to them. That is, until I see a shape in the woods. I try to tell them but I can't make a sound. What happens next is always the worst, _

_I turn away thinking it's nothing and start turning in circles again. I hear her shrieks and I stop to see if everything's okay. _

_Two shapes emerge from the woods carrying long daggers and Katanas with very sharp blades as if they had just been sharpened this very moment. The man on the right smirked in a way of saying he enjoyed this._

_First the left man sneaks up on my concerned father, who Is worried about my mother, and slits his throat. _

_I watch helplessly as my mother kneels over my fathers dead body. I know that Tears are supposed to streak my cheeks but at the moment they are dry. I must be strong, I thought as I watch vulnerably as the man who was standing in the woods approached my mother and shove his sword through her right shoulder. _

_Tears filled my eyes as I heard my mothers last words. ''Rin, run.'' she pointed in the direction of the forest with her right hand and then all of a sudden her hand fell limp. My brain and body were on two different pages, my brain was screaming for me to run to her side, curl up in ball and accept my fate, death. And my body knew I wasn't meant to die just yet. _

_After I was sure the men had left my parent bodies I left from where I had been hiding and ran to my parents bodies. I glanced around very quickly to see if anyone was coming to help me. _

_Nothing._

_So I called for someone, Anyone. ''Help.'' I tried to yell but the lump in my throat prevented it. Eventually I gathered up my strength and stood. ''Help! Someone, anyone…'' it became more and more relevant that no one was coming. After a few hours someone did come by and found me sitting by my father, I had positioned it so I was holding his hand. The man tried for almost and hour to pry my hand from his._

_He tried to help but there was nothing he could do. my parents, the two most important people in my life had just died and there was nothing I could do about it._

_Suddenly as I cried more the weather seemed to change to a mid-winter scene. Snow was falling gently at first and then all of a sudden the snow began to fall more and more rapidly until I could hardly see my hands. _

_The trees all over the clearing began to catch fire until I was trapped inside of what looked and felt like a giant ring of fire. _

_I was trapped. I realize it because I have been in this dream many times. I glanced over at my parents bodies which were being carried away by two men wearing dark blue kimonos and had blood red skin and horns on either side of their heads._

_My parents then stood up and began fighting the demon-like creatures. My mother pulled the long dagger which had been stabbed just below her heart. I watched in terror as they began crying blood after they kill the demons. _

_I ran to them crying and no longer wanting to be strong. I wrapped my arms around my mother who then scooped me off the ground and laughed and smiled at me._

_My father then smiled at me too. He glanced from my mother to me and her smile grew bigger. _

_She kissed me on the forehead and turned me away from her body, that loving smile that I had grown up with was no longer there only an evil smirk that made me feel sick to my stomach remained._

_My fathers face was now pale and unhealthy. His face looked nothing like I remembered it. He slowly takes his dagger and stabbed me through the chest._

_Suddenly it was very hard to breath. My mother now drops my body onto the ground. Left to burn. I think as I curl up into a ball, willing the pain to stop._

_My mother and father left me there saying only three words to me. ''See you soon.'' That part always made no sense to me, was I supposed to die or would they come back to life? I had never found out._

_The next part always freaked the shit outta me. _

_Just when the flames began to lick my body the sky begins to rain blood covering everything except for me. This is usually where the dream ended but today it was different, suddenly I'm no longer 5. I look down at my body and see I'm two feet taller, I'm not wearing my favourite pink and white kimono… I'm wearing my leather training gear, and instead of those pink sandals my parents couldn't get me to part with, I'm barefoot._

_I can now move a little, not enough to get up of course but enough to see Sesshomaru running to my side. _

_I cough twice when I try to tell him to run. ''Rin! Are you alright, Rin?!'' he stands at my side panicked and somewhat in a rush. He takes two quick glances around oblivious to my warning._

_I find enough strength to speak once. ''Lord Sesshomaru,'' I gasp for air so I can continue. ''If Rin dies will you remember me?'' I remembered that day, I was only 7 then but it seemed like only yesterday. _

_I couldn't figure out why those words of all the things I could have said came to my mind._

_I felt his tears hit my shoulders and I knew my answer._

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V **

She laid her head on my shoulder and within a few seconds she was fast asleep. She slept so quietly until she cried out, she sounded like she had just lost something so important to her. She cried out again and again for help but no one ever came.

She became restless and got worried that nobody would come. ''Please someone, anyone…'' She wrapped her arms around my arm and snuggled up against me. I felt my cheeks get warm and… wait was I blushing? I am a great dog demon and I. Do. Not. _Blush._

I felt something wet hit my shoulder and for a split second I thought she was drooling but I quickly noticed she was crying. Rin had the cutest way of crying, she would squeeze her eyes shut tighter than they had been before and try not to make a sound but the occasional whimper would sneak out and she would instantly tense as if she didn't want anyone to see her cry. I now realized that she had to be stronger than that, because she had _no one._ not even me.

I didn't hesitate as I wiped the tear from her cheek and I felt myself blushing even more. After a quick glance around I assured myself that no one saw me blushing I began rubbing her head in a friendly way, but yet more… I thought about it for a few seconds. _More real. More loving. _

I had no idea where that came from but thinking it didn't seem wrong. I slowly, awkwardly, and a little unsurely rubbed her head. It somehow seemed to make her calm down, not much but at least she had stopped crying.

I let myself relax as I laid my head on top of hers and stared up at the stars letting exhaustion take its toll. The stars twinkled and shined in their starry way as a smile escaped my lips.

I guess I never noticed how much I missed her.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Blinking I slowly opened my eyes. The woods were filled with the sounds of birds, bugs and the slight whisper of the wind. The sunlight shined down through the trees.

I glanced down at a familiar kimono and suddenly remembered what had happened. Memories of crying flashed through my mind and I felt like I had a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I cant believe I was nervous that lord Sesshomaru had seen me crying? How ridicules, he would never hold that against me… Would he?

I slowly stood up careful not to wake up lord Sesshomaru. He began to stir a little bit but he quickly began to sleep again. My stomach growled and I the realization of how hungry I was hit me. I ran to the woods to find something to eat.

There was a path leading into the woods which was still dark despite the light outside. I could only see about three feet in front of me and I had relatively good night-vision. I was trying to feel my way through the swampy woods, it seemed that every second step I took I would slip a little.

I probably was out in the woods for a good half-an-hour. After a few missteps I was in a lightened clearing with a chive patch (or at least I hoped they were chives.) and a few editable mushrooms.

The garden looked abandoned and barely even making it, I presumed that the only reason it had lived was the fact that it rained quite often here (it also explained the marshy soil on the path.).

I grabbed a flat rock which I had found at the entrance of the clearing before I ran back the way I came.

X

I looked out quickly to make sure that no one had woken up during my absence. Sure enough they were still asleep.

I took out one of my last 15 throwing knives and began chopping the mushrooms into slices and turning the chives into a powder. I laid the slices onto the rock and then sprinkled the slices with the powder and began cooking it with some dry twigs I had found in a nearby tree.

Fire is really easy to start if you know how to make it, unfortunately I wasn't one of those people.

First things first, I started the fire ( piece of cake ) but… managing it on the other hand.

The fire was beginning to get out of control and I didn't have anything to stop it with me at the moment. ''Shit.'' I began fanning the fire and I got burned. It wasn't one of those burns that covered the skin and turned it red but mine was one that turned the skin a deep reddish-pink color. I tried (and succeeded) not to get burned too badly.

My sleeve was not so lucky. It was tattered and smoking on my arm, it also was now cut off mid-upper arm while the other side was long and dangling over my fingers.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru was next to me putting out the fire skilfully with his right foot. After putting out the fire he glanced down at me.

''Rin, what have I told you about playing with fire?'' he said with this wide shit-eating grin plastered across his face, which now that I think about it has never happened before.

I began trying to salvage what food I could when I realized he was treating me like a baby. ''God! How long are you going to treat me like a child?! I'm fucking 18 for Pete's sake!'' after saying it I noticed I didn't know who Pete was exactly.

I stomped off in the direction of the woods only to realize I was acting like a child. Was that going to stop me though? Hell no!

Before I could make it farther than fifteen feet into the woods Sesshomaru caught me by the arm and pulled me close to him. Suddenly his voice was no louder than a whisper. ''Rin, I don't treat you like a child.''

I felt my heart race, more out of excitement than fear. I instinctively closed my eyes and parted my lips as he pulled me closer and closer and…

''My Lord?'' Jaken called out in his sleepy state. I heard Jaken's feet hit the ground and I jumped away from Sesshomaru.

I heard Jessica wake up as well and then I guiltily remembered that I had knocked her out in a sad attempt to escape from the village.

I looked up at Sesshomaru who seemed completely upset at the sudden interruption, and to be entirely honest I didn't know how I felt about it entirely myself.

''Maybe we should get going. Remember, haunted inn?'' I spoke up even though I found it hard to find my voice.

He looked disappointed but he did remember saying that. I thought maybe I would take a swim in a nearby lake before we left but lord Sesshomaru was being even more protective than usual over me and wouldn't let me out of his sight.

He kept sending me out on crazy errands for things we would need like ''Rare demon warding rocks.'' At first I thought these things were real, that is, until he told me to go find pink spotted bark because, (in his words) ''Demons hate the color pink. It freaks me out just to think about it.'' and then he shivered a little.

I confronted him later that day. ''How stupid do you think I am?'' I threw the ''Rare'' rocks on the ground keeping two in my hands. ''You told me to find this stuff and I respected you enough not to ask why. But why did you have to lie to me!?'' I threw the last two rocks strait at his head.

The second it left my hand I ran strait into the woods while he ducked to get out of the way of the rocks path.

Branches tugged at my hair, and my feet got stuck in the marshes but I still continued to run. I felt like prey running from a predator. Not knowing where I was going but still running holding onto the false hope that I would make it somewhere safe before the predator could find me.

I ran until my legs burned and my throat hurt so much it _hurt_ to breath. I slowed down just before the lake came into view.

His footsteps pounded behind me and I didn't think twice I jumped face first in a swan dive into the lake soundlessly, just hoping it was deep enough.

Sure enough it was. I held my breath and hoped that when I surfaced he wouldn't be there. I felt myself slipping and I knew I would soon pass out if I didn't surface.

I had no choice.

When I surfaced I glanced from my left to right and after noticing that sure enough I was alone I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I thought the second I surfaced I was breathing but almost against my own will I was holding my breath. I began to slowly relax, I felt almost at peace with the world. I simply can't remember the last time I had a swim this peaceful.

All of a sudden I had startling visions of the _days_ I had died and the day my parents died. I heard what sounded like my mother s voice but way more demonic. ''Rin, Run…'' I ignored it and continued on swimming again and the voice came again this time though it sounded absolutely nothing like my mother. ''Run!''

I was sort of afraid to hear what the voice would sound like next time so I began swimming to the edge of the water.

Before I could reach it I heard footsteps coming. I stopped moving and looked down at where I was standing. I was standing in the shallowest part of the lake, dead center of the lake.

Damn.

He emerged almost as if the trees had simply conjured him there, his hair seemed to glow brighter than his original color. At first he didn't notice me then he did glance my way, a slight smile playing on his lips. Not one that lit up his whole face and turned my knees to gel but still one that made my heart race a beat quicker than before. He stepped in my direction, his feet only making a soft sound.

Then that voice which had weirdly been shoved to the back of my mind screamed for me to run. I walked over into a more deep part near a waterfall. ''Rin…'' He called out my name in what sounded like a trance almost. I wanted to run up to him and tell him how sorry I was. But I hadn't done anything wrong so I chose to walk one step back instead. He _lied_ to me I kept telling myself that but it still felt like a piece of the puzzle was missing.

I backed up one more time so that I was standing right in front of the waterfall so that the mist from the fall made my skin and clothing damp.

He stopped on the edge of the water. His eyes said that he wanted to swim but he couldn't. then it hit me. ''Ohmygod! You. Can't. swim.''

I searched his eyes for a hint that I had been wrong but all I saw was the fact that he was afraid and I knew I was right. ''I can teach you to swim you know?''

His eyes met mine. ''That's p-preposterous I-I know how t-to swim.'' I didn't know what shocked me more the fact that he was scared of water or the fact that I had never heard a man stutter before.

I chuckled a little and walked back to the edge of the water and rested my head on my folded arms which were on the edge. ''You are such a _horrible _liar.''

He jumped into the water without a second hesitation. ''I told you I'm not lying.''

I walked back over to the deepest part of the water. ''Sure, I never doubted you from the start.'' a brilliant idea then came to mind as I made it look like I was drowning.

Sesshomaru then ran- not swam over to where I had gone under. I simply waited until he was in the deepest part of the water then I pulled him under.

After thirty seconds of being under I pulled him up to the surface. When we were up at the top of the water he began gasping for air as if he had been under water for thirty minutes instead of seconds. I made sure he wasn't going to die and then I began swimming away.

I felt water hit the back of my head, ''So much for a peaceful swim.'' I sighed as I flipped onto my back and kicked water continuously at his face.

He smiled again. This was beginning to become a real habit of his, I realised. This time though the smile was that smile that lit up his face and made me want to scream in frustration and at the same time fall to pieces, how could one guy do that? I stood there wondering if he felt the same way.

Then all of a sudden I as no longer standing in the lake but now I was staring at his back and I realized he had picked me up and had slung me over his shoulder. ''No! put me down!'' I kicked and hit him slightly in the leg. I was just about to bite his shoulder when he laid me down on the grass.

''There now that you're out of water what are you going to do?'' I pondered about it for a minute or two and I remembered that I could climb trees. And guess what I was surrounded by? I picked up a nearby rock and threw it at his head.

Old tricks, old reactions I thought as he ducked and then after realizing he had just been fooled tried to grab my leg. Fortunately I was quicker.

I climbed the branches until I was at the top. I glaced down at my hands which were scarred and bloody from my training. They were also quite sticky from the sap on some of the branches. Sesshomaru was a few feet below me so I gathered all my strength and I jumped down to a lower tree. By the time he had reached the top of the tree I had already managed to end up on the ground and was waving up at him.

I stepped up into the water and began floating on my back. ''You give up yet?'' I called up to him.

I just stayed there amazed as he jumped all the way from the top of the tree and landed at the edge of the lake on all fours.''Yes, I give up.''

I walked to the edge of the lake and placed my hands on the edge of the lake and jumped up onto the ground. I stood in a crouching position as I shook my head from side to side so that my hair whipped around my body.

When I glanced up Sesshomaru was drenched and so not impressed. ''That was not funny, Rin.''

I flashed him a shy smile and suggested that we go back to make sure that Jaken and Jessica hadn't killed each other.

X

The walk back to our camp was short and kind of sweet. We didn't talk much but I continuously glanced over at him and a few times I found him looking over at me only for him to quickly look away.

It was like that for a while until I still was looking at him when he looked at me. I didn't want to look away even though I knew I had been caught. When what felt like eternity passed he gave me a shy smile a boy my age would've given me.

I felt my heart race and my cheeks get warm. I quickly hid my face and turned away smirking a little at the cute gesture.

We were back to where we came from before long, truthfully I wouldn't have minded if we walked a little longer.

When we arrived Jessica and Jaken had eaten the breakfast I had made for _everyone._ and now were playing with the alleged demon repelling rocks. I thought about it for a minute and then I realized that Jaken was a demon. I turned to Sesshomaru. ''Busted.''

He turned to me then. ''hey it still amazes me that you believed it.'' _get told! _a tiny voice that sounded remarkably like Sesshomaru's said inside my mind.

Jessica then noticed our presence and stood up. ''You have a lot of explaining to do, Rin. First of all where the _fuck_ are we and why the hell are we with demons?'' She said demons as if it were some type of curse word.

I pulled her aside and explained what had happened in the village and how she was _asleep _when everything happened. I decided to leave out the part how I knocked her out and took her with us unwillingly.

''So wait, how was I nominated to be taken with you oon some crazy quest? Isn't it _your_ job to kill demons?''

I threw her a spare sword that Totosai had given me just encase something happened to tenseregia. Tenseregia is the sword that I had tripped over in the woods on my 16th birthday. Something like that happened every year; I find someone dead or someone dying holding an object that could help me in my travels.

That year was the darkest by far.

X

_2 years ago_

My throwing knives were the only thing in my hand, one was between each finger as I trapped the blinded demon. Even though the demon was blinded its hearing was amazing so I still had to sneak.

A branch snapped under my foot and the demon changed its attention from its prey to me. Its eyes couldn't comprehend that they had been clawed at by some type of weapon. The eyes rolled around trying to see me but all it managed to do was draw more blood.

I didn't hesitate I threw all four throwing knives at his head. _kill or be killed. _I thought as I walked past it and over to its prey.

The poor man had not been killed yet and he was spitting up black blood and gasping for air. I glanced down at the cut the man had in his chest. He had a black-red cut in the center of his left lung and we both knew he wouldn't make it.

He saw the pity on my face and gave me a look that said _don't worry about me_. He obviously couldn't speak and I could see he was suffering. He gathered almost all of his strength and lifted the light sword he had owned.

He handed it to me and I reluctantly took it. I asked him what the swords name was and when he didn't answer I asked him what his name was.

''Tenseregia..'' he said looking up at me. I unsheathed the sword and stood in amazement as the blade caught fire as he said its name.

I repeated it then. ''Tenseregia.'' I stood and stared at it as the thin, katana-like blade smoked and then became a regular sword again. The dragon that wrapped around the blade glowed orange and then died down to a faint silver. I attempted to look away but found it hard to turn my attention away from the priest like man in his golden-brown robes stained with the black blood.

I decided to give enough respect to the man to watch his death. I looked into his eyes to see if he had any doubts or regrets but all I saw was a bit of self respect and peace. When he noticed my checking he simply nodded his head. ''Goodbye Tenseregia…'' I trailed off as I stabbed his chest with the blade he had probably fought with for years.

His eyes rolled back into his head and stopped breathing entirely. His eyes did not shut though. As I reached down to close his eyes and give him a proper burial I asked myself what if this poor man had a family? How would they know he had died? Or did they already have plans for if he did not come home, life lady Sango did for Mister Mirokou?

I called the name of the blade and burned the body since I had no shovel and I was too weak to lift his body and put it into the ground.

The body turned into ash little by little until his body was just a pile of small blackish-grey ashes. Suddenly the seemingly windless day became windy the ashes were carried away on the wind._ presumably home. _I thought in my head as they became smaller and smaller until I couldn't see them anymore.

A small smile lit up may face. I know it sounds so dark but I was actu8ally smiling because I know that he was at peace because the demon that ended his life was dead and now he could rest in peace.

X

_Modern day_

''kill or be killed'' I said as I walked over to lord Sesshomaru and Jaken to make sure that we were ready to go.

The boys were doing alright, I guess. Jaken was not nearly strong enough to lift the supplies they were carrying. ''Here Jaken let me help you with that.'' I said as I picked up the blankets and some other things that we needed, Ah-un Was ready to go after about half an hour so I decided to go and check on Jessica who had been quiet ever since I had gone and said that motto I lived by '_kill or be killed.''_ I felt _so_ bad about it. I know how much that freaks her out.

Jessica is such a sensitive soul when it comes to that stuff. Last time Jessica had found a rat in the fields she insisted that it was a _field mouse_ and then she named it Ricky and cried when it ran away. But in reality I killed it because it was making all the villagers sick as all hell.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I rounded the corner of the forest path Jessica was standing in a very skilled fighting pose sword cutting a now very weak tree with marks from the axe that had originally there and new sword marks.

She hit the tree one more time and then the tree actually fell. She still hadn't noticed me standing there so I decided that maybe I should watch and see what she would do next.

She swung the sword over her right shoulder and almost hit the tree I was standing behind so I decided maybe I should come and make sure she didn't kill me. ''Wow, Jess watch where you swing the sword.''

She jumped about a foot in the air and then turned to look at me. ''Good god, Rin. You scared the bloody hell outta me.''

I wondered what had spooked her so much but I decided it would be better not to ask. ''So, Jess I didn't know you were that good with a sword.'' she glared at me with the corner of her eye and I pretended not to notice.

''Neither did I Rinny.'' she called me by the nickname she knew I hated so much.

I wanted right then to kick her in the stomach and send her flying. ''But anyway I was sent so that we could get going.'' I realized she had no idea where we were going.

Her face brightened then as she thought of where we were going. ''Are we going back to the village now, Rin?''

I didn't want to hurt her feelings but she had to know where we were actually going. I thought about it for a minute. ''Um… No. try again.''

Her face darkened and she stuck out her tongue as she thought. ''I don't know. Where are we going Rin?''

I didn't want to tell her but I knew I had to. ''Were going to a haunted Inn. Isn't that just peachy?'' I showed her a smile and tried (and failed) to cheer her up.

Her face turned full of fears and shock that I could smile at this. ''Un uh, no haunted houses or Inns for this girl.'' she pointed to her chest when she said _for this girl. _''Those are your department.'' this time she pointed to me.

I didn't say anything else to her but we continued walking. When I made it back everything was ready to go. I began getting on Ah-Un' s back when I noticed Jessica wasn't there.

I looked from left to right to find her but she wasn't anywhere to be found eventually I found her on the path sitting on a rock.

''Um, Jessie… whatcha doing?''

She picked at her nails and avoided my eyes. ''Sitting, why?'' she smirked a little and I felt like just leaving her there to rot _or_ kicking her ass but I knew she wanted me to get mad at her.

''Well we gotta go so come on.'' I looked down at her in my big sisterly way.

She simply ignored me until I began stomping my foot In impatience. ''Ya don't say…'' she trailed off and began chasing a butterfly across the field.

''Do I really have to knock you out again?'' I sighed and began chasing her down the path.

She stopped then hearing my words for the first time. ''Wait, Rin. Did you just say _again?_'' she couldn't figure out the fact that I had already knocked her out in the past because I had already knocked her out again and slung her over my shoulder.

X

I was quite worried that Jessica would wake up and figure out that I had knocked her out. Again. Thankfully she didn't, but boy you should've seen the looks I got from Jaken and Sesshomaru. They gave me looks that said _dafuq, again? Really? _

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and my temper took over. ''so are we going?'' I said it with the biggest fucking shit-eating grin ever on my face.

They probably thought I had lost my fucking mind but I didn't really give a shit I was really pissed off. I threw Jessica onto ah-un quite violently I might add, then I signalled for Jaken to get on as well.

When looking at Ah-Un I realized there was no room for me there; Jessica took up on half of Ah-Un and Jaken took up one quarter (since he was really tiny.) I knew I would take up about one half as well. I just stood there like that for a minute and then lord Sesshomaru said something. ''Rin, I can give you a ride… if you want.''

I felt my cheeks get warm instantly and I knew that I had no choice. I kept my back turned so he couldn't see me blushing. ''Um…. I guess.''

I thought about how weird things had been in the last two days; first hearing my name on the wind just before being reunited with them, the strange dream, waking up to find that lord Sesshomaru let me use him as a pillow, when I burned myself, that awkward moment in the woods, the voice at the bottom of the lake, and now this… What. The. Actual. Fuck?

I smiled and put on a brave face while I hoped that I was not still blushing. I silently cleared my throat and hoped for no voice cracks. ''Okay.'' I gave him a thumbs and when he smiled down at me I gave out a sigh of relief.

X

''So, Rin,'' lord Sesshomaru said as he held me in the air. We were in a very awkward position. He was carrying me by holding me out in front of him. One of his arms linked around my legs while the other one held my head up. My arms on the other hand were around his neck as I held on for dear life.

I interrupted him then as I suddenly looked down at the giant village which currently looked like a dot, err many little dots… I think. Suddenly I was gripping a lot harder. I looked away very quickly. ''Is this safe?''

His body shook as he laughed. It made me feel more safe and I loosened my grip a little. I felt watched a tiny bit so I looked up to see him smiling down at me, his usually cold eyes seemed somewhat warmer and friendlier as the smile lit up his whole face and made my heart do a back flip. My eyes matched his for a little while and the I decided to look away only to find myself staring down at the tiny dots again.

I tightened my grip again. ''Please don't drop me.'' I closed my eyes and prayed that he wouldn't find this funny and drop me for the fun of it. Instead I felt him hit the ground.

''Rin, it's okay. We're here. You can open your eyes now.''

He stared down at me and I didn't even notice that I had had my eyes closed, it was like I could see through my eyelids. Feeling his stare bore down on me would probably be a better description. I opened my eyes, ''Oh, thanks.'' I put my feet on the ground only to find myself falling. Thankfully Sesshomaru caught me.

I felt my face turn bright red as he held my hand and helped me not to fall. I felt like a newborn and at the same time like a woman. Fuck, why the hell did this shit always happen to me?

I smiled a little and noticed that for a split second he suddenly was the tough yet sweet-tempered man I had always known him as. And then suddenly he was the even kinder man I had recently met and the man I was beginning to admire more and more.

Even though I was now standing he did not attempt to take back his hand in fact he seemed to enjoy letting me hold it. I smiled at the corny gesture but felt the tiny voice that was screaming _danger! Danger! Warning! Denied! You! Shall! Not! Pass!_ getting smaller and smaller.

Then suddenly a very round red-faced man exited the inn while spitting a thousand different curses at a young monk wearing purple robes and had short dark brown hair. ''You simply don't understand, sir. These things take time. I can't risk the lives of civilians such as myself, you, and anyone in a thousand foot radius. It's simply too dangerous.'' The monk sounded not as much afraid as he was worried that someone would catch onto his scam.

''But mister Mirokou I simply don't have _time _I have one month at most.'' everything then fit into place, a scamming monk with brown short hair and a purple kimono/robe thing, and then there was Kirara who was sitting on his shoulder acting as adorable as usual.

Before the poor innkeeper could respond I thought I would interfere. ''Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mirokou you'll never learn will you?'' his head snapped up at the sound of his own name he noticed that I was holding my arms out for a hug and he suddenly pulled me into a bear hug.

''Ier curn brese.'' (_translation: I can't breath.)_

He eventually let go of me and smiled down at me. ''Rin, kiddo. I'm going to leave this demon to you, good luck chap.'' He gave me a thumbs up and patted my shoulder.

Before I could say anything Kirara transformed and flew away with Mirokou on her back. I waved up at them and was slightly wondering dafuq just happened…? I waved up at them. ''um, bye?''

X

The elderly man told us about the young girls sprit who was haunting the inn and how if you wandered around mid-night you could hear her crying. He said that he would let us stay in different rooms for free one night only if we slayed the demon.

Unfortunately it had to be the same night that we slayed the demon.

okay guys I decided not to put this NOT in the authors note and make you feel like this is part of the story even though it's not please continue reading… thanks. So the reason I haven't been uploading is because I've taken a liking to drawing anime and learning makeup styles. (don't judge me… I'm still the same Goth chick you all fell in love with.)

**A/N: Okay so thank you for reading this chapter.. It means a lot anyone who actually reads the authors notes YOU ROCK. Good and now that I have your attention it's time I tell you something serious…*plays serious music and dims lights.* as some of you know my brother **_**Bluewolf1923**_** is a fucking amazing writer and he writes insanely long chaps so I feels that I should tell you that the chapter you just read with a total of 6858 words just beat my brothers longest story of 5269 words! Yea! Oh and some of you know I LOVE Halloween! It's the one night I fight hollows! XP sorry iz be Bleach nerding on you. Oh my god I just used being a nerd as a verb. That's. fucking. Amazing! Back to the topic of Halloween I went out as a cracked-haunted porcelain doll and I loved it. A special thank you to **_**bubzbeauty **_**for showing it to me it was super duper awesome! So peace out and if you're a guy happy mo-vember, best of luck!**

**~ITRC83**


	3. The Banshee named Hope

**A/N: Guess who's back. Back again. Izzie's back, tell your friends! I'm sorry, I lost all my files. That's why this chappy took so long. Without further a-don't, here's chapter 3.**

I hugged my knees close to my chest in the warm water I had just heated for a long deserved bath. I shivered and pulled my knees closer to my chest so that they were pressed closely to my breasts. I let out a sigh as warmth filled me.

I rested my head on my knees and greedily breathed in the warm steam, which went I down my throat warming me further.

I stepped out of the bath, steam filling my room. I walked over to a small table that I had put the bag which held all my clothes was placed. I slipped my hand inside the bag and fished around inside it for a certain item.

My orange kimono I wore as a child.

I gripped the soft worn silk and pulled it out. I wondered if it still fit me. I slid into the fabric amazed by my shape. I was a woman now, but I was still able to slip into the little girls kimono I had grown up in.

I eyed myself in a nearby mirror, _I definatly grew up. _I thought looking at myself from a side point-of-view. _especially in the chest area. _It's true, I grew up really fast...there so I wore really loose clothing to hide that I truely was a woman as I hoped for the days when I was a child.

There was a light knocking sound at the door. "Hey, Rinny! You decent?" Thankfully I was because Jessica stormed in without waiting for my answer. "Mr. kill-joy is looking for you. Apparently It's almost time to go hunting. Not that I'm too pleased abou-" She trailed off, looking at the short orange kimono I wore.

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "It's really old, I used to wear it all the time." I began to explain.

She stood very ridged, entranced by my appearance. She snapped out of it and nodded at me. "Wow! Rinny, you actually aren't a little kid anymore." She smiled widely to me as she said it.

"Well I am eighteen afterall." I said returning her smile.

"I know but you look so cute!" She shrieked as she ran over to hug me. I quickly shrugged her off though. "Rinny, how did you manage to hide this from me?!" She placed her hands on her hips in her spit-fire red head way. Her voice was also getting much louder. "You look so cute. Wait until Mr. Kill-joy sees you!"

"W-What?!" I stuttered, a surprised look plastered on my face. "I'm going to change now!" I screamed, my cheeks heated.

Sesshomaru entered the room. "What is all the screaming about?" He glared at Jess. "I'm not Mr. Kill-joy." She turned away muttering under her breath. He looked to me. "I've been looking for you, Rin." He noticed my outfit and his eyes widened for a second.

Jess walked over, elbowing me in the shoulder. "Told you he'd like it." She wispered, causing me to blush more. She cleared her throat. "Well, I'll leave you two, see ya Rinny." She called as she walked out leaving Sesshomaru and I alone.

"Jess!" I called after her. well, More like whined after her.

I pulled down the hem of the kimono so that it rested at about mid-thigh. I turned away, my cheeks obviously scarlet.

His light footsteps moved behind me. "Rin..." He whispered dangerously close to my ear, sending goosebumps down my arms. I shivered at his cold breath as he breathed down my neck.

I turned, looking him in the eyes. When I looked into them I saw hunger and passion and desire. I knew from the way my heart pounded that my eyes must have returned the same emotions mixed with fear and excitement.

He leaned closer, filling the gap between us and my heart began to race. His face was now inches away from mine. I closed my eyes and held my breath as-

"So are we ready to go?" Jessica's voice called from the doorway. I jumped a foot in the air and let out a tiny yelp as I moved away from Sesshomaru.

Jess chuckled in her little sisterly way as I regained my composuer, smiling a little as I flattened my kimono against my skin. "We are." I said as I pushed past her.

The hall seemed endless, I could see the stairs leading to the main floor. But I was seemingly unable to reach them. It's like one of those terrifiying nightmares where you attempt to run, only to move slower than before.

Maybe it was the fact that I was embaressed that I had been caught almost kissing Lord Sesshomaru. Or maybe I was secretly mad at myself that I hadn't kissed him because I was much too shy.

Time speeded up at that realization as my heart began to beat at regular speed again.

My legs caught a draft as we reached the stairs finally, though no one was aware of how long it had actually taken to reach them. We walked in silence except for Jess' pounding footsteps as she bounced merrily down the steps. The inn-keeper stood behind his desk looking very bored. He noticed us walking down the steps and stood bolt upright. "Are you ready to get going?" The inn-keeper asked with a faint mischievious smile on his lips as he looked me once over.

Jess cleared her throat drawing his attention back to the problem at hand. "So are you ready or not?" He took a sip from his nearby sake bowl. Jess nodded her head and he stepped around his desk leading us to the basement stairs.

"Down there," he trailed off, eyes wandering to me again. "Is where people were complaining about there being demons before never being seen again." There was a faint growl in his voice. "That fucking monk said he could take care of it and seal off the entrance so that I would stop losing business. But he left me with some...amatures."

He sighed and pointed down the stairs, cuping his face with his right hand. "I wish you all good luck."

Jess gave him a quick bow as we began to walk away. I turned away as well and he grabbed my ass. My left eye twitched a little as I spun fast on him, pressing one of my throwing knives against his throat. "I dare you to try that again!" I had lost all paitence with this old pervert. "I swear, if we weren't getting paid for this shit!"

Jess pulled me back. "Rinny!"

I spun quickly looking her in the eye, suddenly calm again. "I'm sorry, Jess." I sighed loudly. "I won't do it again. Now can you please let me go?" She loosened her grip and I moved away.

I waved to in front of me. "Shall we be going?" Sesshomaru took the lead, Jess in the middle, and me watching the rear. We stayed in a straight line, walking down the long staircase. _Who has this many stairs?_ I thought as we walked down.

102... 103... 104... 105... We were about fifteen stairs from the bottom when I noticed we were missing one member of the group. "Um...my lord." I tugged on Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where's Master Jaken?"

Jess perked up. "Frog Face?" I nodded to her. Jess had always had weird nicknames for everyone. When her mother dropped her off when she was fifteen, she never really thought of me as Rin. She always thought I looked to pretty to be "Rin", she always thought I looked more like a Rinny. "He said to wait for him. just forgot to tell y-"

"My Lord?! Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for your fairthful servent!" Jaken's feet pounded down the stairs as he came into view. He was waving his arms frantically as he tripped over his webbed feet.

He arrived at my feet, completely out of breath. I opened my mouth to speak to him but Jess beat me to it. She leaned around me, smiling widely. "Hey Frog Face, I forgot to remind them about you, you're just so useless that no one remembers you sometimes."

He glared at her as we began to pick up where we left off on the stairs. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Sadistic bitch" as we continued.

We cleared the final step and our difficulty began.

The walls were a dark green color that was luminated by the torch Sesshomaru held. The only problem was, there was a fork in the road.

Jess grabbed my arm quickly. "Rinny and I are going this way." She said pointing left. She quickly pointed right. "Mr. Killjoy and frog face can go that way." She said dragging me off quickly.

X

"Rinny! Hurry up with the fire. It's too dark." Jess whined as I attempted to light a torch for light in the dark damp walls. "C'mon Rinny! I'm scared" Jess whined, stomping her feet madly.

My right eye twitched at her tantrum. "Jessica, I get it. But next time you head us head first down a mother-fucking tunnel, make sure we have light!" Surprise plastered her face and instantly I regreted yelling at her. "Jess, I'm sorry."

"You've never said my full name before." She said as she shrunk away from me when I tried hugging her. "Why, Rin?" I startled backwards at my name, I was always Rinny or maybe Rin if she was frustrated or teasing me. This was different.

I jumped to my feet, dropping my flint and steel into the damp earth floor. I swore loudly and took a step towards her. "Jess, I-" I trailed off as she ran, stumbiling backwards in an attempt to avoid me.

She backed into a wall covered in what looked like moss in the darkness. She began falling into the wall as she let out a tiny shriek as she disappeared. "Jess!" I screamed after her, falling to my knees.

Tears fell down my cheeks. _It's all my fault. If I hadn't brought her here, she would be safe at home with Kaede. _A shimmery object moved into my parifaril vision. I stole a glance in its direction and noticed Jess standing above me, a devious smile painted onto her lips.

She giggled as I stood and moved towards her. Every step forward by me was followed by a quicker step back by her. I broke out into a full, frantic run, chasing her. "Jess!" I panted. "Please!" I pleaded.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Our end of the road continued straight for a little bit, before crossing into another forked path. After much hesitation from Jaken, we headed our seperate ways. I kept my head high and my senses as focaused as possible.

I heard a light snap on my left and I turned quickly to find Rin. She stood wearing her orange kimono from earlier. Her eyes looking sad and worriful. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She whispered in a mesmerizing tone of voice.

"Yes, Rin?" I asked as her expression dropped.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked stepping further away from me. I wished to walk forward and run my fingers through her hair and hold her close to me, even though she was drifting further away momentarily.

I stepped forward, closing the gap between us. "I love you." I said almost breathless.

She locked my gaze for a minute before dropping it by quickly looking away. "I cannot travel with you anymore. I have hurt Jessica too much," She lowered her voice. "Besides, I am betrothed to another man."

My heart sank as she turned and left without another word. I worked up my courage to say something when Jaken's voice peirced behind me. "Sir!"Jaken's tiny webbed feet pounded next to me. "That is not Rin."

I glared at him. "How do you know?"

"I-I, well Sir, I just watched you die." Mu eyes darted from Jaken to Rin quickly. "She's a Banshee, her goal is to lure people further into the maze. Then kill them." He glanced at Rin. "I don't know what it has to do with Rin but the Banshee takes form of your greatest fear and makes you follow it."

I looked down at him. "And how did you figure this out?"

"You would not be killed by a simple demon."

I unsheathed Tenseiga. The blade could not harm humans or demons, but Reapers of death, and servers of death could be cut and killed with it. I lifted the sword above my head and chopped down hard.

The Banshee stifled a cry as it cut clear in two. "Where's the real Rin then?" I asked myself as I landed on the cold earth, my mind full of worry.

X

Rin's P.O.V

My feet pounded the earth, carrying the sound further down the hall. It was very dark and the further that I ran down the hallways, the colder my atmosphere became.

I ran for what felt like an hour until my feet couldn't carry me anymore.I crumpled to the ground, falling to my knees as I attempted to regulate my breathing. "Jess?" I called as I watched my breath come out in white puffs of steam.

I covered my legs in an attempt to warm my body. I regreted that I had worn a kimono today. I wondered how Jess wasn't freezing yet, she was wearing a kimono too after all.

I moved close to the wall. _Maybe a small nap couldn't hurt. _I placed my back against the wall._ It'll get warmer soon, Right? _My eyes drew heavy as I stifled a yawn. I closed them quickly and drifted into a deep sleep.

My nightmares were very dark, I was reaching to Lord Sesshomaru but I was covered in a thick ice. Every time I reached for Sesshomaru, the ice would thicken. I became crystal and I watched in terror as Jess approached behind Sesshomaru.

Knife in hand.

She held the knife high above her head, she quickly stabbed down. The knife slid into Sesshomaru's skull, erupting in blood. He fell to his knees as Jess broke out into a hyserical laughter and danced in his blood.

I couldn't breathe.

My eyes shot open. I was hovering mid-air. A young man stood in front of me, he wore a black long jacket and silk pants underneath. His skin was very fair and his eyes were a bright shade of gold. Across his face was a sad expression as if he hated who he was. His long shoulder length hair fell in his face, covering his right eye as I began to run out of breath.

I choked as I struggled to regain the ability to breathe. He released his grip a tiny bit then a female voice behind him called, "What are you doing?!" And he tightened his grip again. "Kibō, she's not dead yet. Why not?"

The boy-Kibō tightened his grip slightly. "Kibō!" The woman called angerly. "What is taking so long?!"

I closed my eyes to the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall. I began to go limp and stop strugling as a voice thundered in front of me. "Let her go!" I opened my right eye slightly as Sesshomaru and Jaken ran into the room.

Fear erupted behind Kibō's eyes. He released his grip and I fell the foot or two, choking for air. "Kibō!" The woman's voice called as Kibō fell to the ground gripping his head furiously.

"I can't do it..." He whimpered curling up.

"You disgrace. I will not forget this." She whispered as her voice vanished. Then I remembered, she was the one from the lake. My eyes grew wide as the realization hit me.

Sesshomaru held the blade tip of Tenseiga against Kibō's throat. He looked at me, fear plastered on his face. "Help," He whimpered to me.

Sesshomaru looked to Jaken. "Can you finish up here?" He asked ignoring the boy's plea. Kibō's eyes filled with panic and fear as he realized what was about to happen. He closed his eyes as a tear of crystal fell down his cheek.

Jaken nodded frantically. "Yes my lord." He held Nintōjō high above his head as he prepared to burn the young boy.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Come Rin," He said, not bothering to check if I had followed.

I jumped in front of Kibō and Jaken. "Stop." I ordered him as he withdrew the fire-breathing staff. He hesitated for a second before lowering the staff. Sesshomaru glared at Kibō before turning to leave again.

I extended my hand to him. "Kibō, right?" He nodded and I smiled. "That's Japanese for Hope, correct?" I didn't wait for his answer because I already knew it. "Then that will be your new name." I smiled and helped him up. He looked a few years younger than I was, maybe 16...15.

He wiped away his tears. "May I accompany you, Miss?" He asked regaining his composure.

"Rin." I corrected him. "And yes you may, Hope." I smiled to him as he floated over me.

He smiled to me. "Are you ready to go now? We just may have another quest." I whispered to him and he nodded in return. "Good. Let's go."

Jaken scowled as I walked out of the tiny room meant for slaughter with Hope following me. He and I chatted for a bit with Jaken and Sesshomaru trailing close behind. I didn't know much about him after-all.

I cursed as we managed our way throught the halls. "Where's Jess?" I asked as we reached a forked road. "This was around where she disappeared. Let's split up, Hope and I shall go this way," I pointed to where I had last seen Jess. "And you guys go that way." I pointed to where the exit would be.

Before Sesshomaru could argue I ran quickly down the forked path.

X

She stood there. She was just...standing.

"Jess!" I called quickening my speed as I ran up behind her.

She carried the katana I had given her before. I didn't notice it when we were going down the stairs though.

I slowed to a halt as I panted clearly out of breath. "Jess?" I asked as I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Jess, you okay?"

She stayed facing forward ignoring me. Then she spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said emotionless as I noticed a pile of something in front of her.

"What?" I asked her disbelief filling me as I fingered one of my throwing knives. "You're making no sense Jess." I backed away one step. "Jess?"

"Um...Rin." Hope stuttered slightly. "We should go now."

She chuckled slightly. "C'mon Rin. Can't believe me?" She laughed louder. "Look at what you see, Rin. They're dead, Rin. All of them." She turned around a wide demonic grin. She was covered in the blood of the corpses that lay behind her.

"J-Jess?"

She laughed loudly at my stutter. "I've only heard you stutter a few times before, Rin. You were always so...cool and collected. Is it that you can't comprehend that I killed people?" My silence answered her question. "Ha, you don't understand it do you? I'm not your innocent little Jessica anymore?"

"No..."

"Oh and by the way Rin..." I shaked a little. "Thanks for the katana."

My eyes widened with surprise as she slamed the blade into my chest. I coughed blood as my body crumpled to the ground. "Rin?" Hope called into my ear as everything faded to black.

**A/N: I have a question for everyone. Who do you think Hope or** **Kibō is modeled after? Please review the chapter with your opinion and I will reveal the answer in my next chapter. **


End file.
